Stacey Mirafuentes
}} Stacey Damia Calisome (neé Mirafuentes) is a character from the Q-Basic Gorillas webcomic series by Dozerfleet Comics. She is a human ally of the Topaz Division Gorillas, particularly Burrpatch. She is also the daughter of Lyle and Anna Mirafuentes, the niece of George Mirafuentes, eventual wife of Rob Calisome, and mother of Kenny Calisome. Featuring prominently in the first story, she appears again briefly in Orangutans of Fire during her wedding reception. She has only one other short adventure happening after the Beneath the Golden Dome timeline, but otherwise does not again become plot-relevant to the series until the Obliteration timeline. She is portrayed on this database by DeviantArt stock model S05crew. Top quote "You want cooperation? From me? Try ''not turning my boyfriend into a cat!"'' Abilities and equipment When under pressure, Stacey has been shown to be skilled in rhetoric and negotiation as well as sharp in her knowledge about history pertaining to the Bokomar. While she doesn't know much about the Gorillas' modern culture, her knowledge of their history and mythology staggers them. She has also shown herself to be capable of wielding Gorilla weaponry and Transmogrin magic to a greater degree than expected. She is eventually equipped with a Q-Shield, a plasma rifle, and a highly-modified Jeep rigged with Qilantan military defense gadgetry. Her negotiation skills and quick wits have also helped her out with her legal issues. Character bio Early life Stacey was born to Lyle and Anna Mirafuentes in a hospital near Indianapolis, IN. Her parents were the descendants of a mixed family of Americans and Filipinos. Her father became a contractor who specialized in the transport of lumber across Michigan. This led to him traveling a lot, and spending a lot of time in the Upper Peninsula. His company, however, relocated to Lansing around 1997. Her family's church was also the church home to the Calisome family at the time, leading to Stacey eventually falling in love with her childhood best friend Rob Calisome. The two families frequently went on vacations together, and the parents often fantasized about the day their kids would marry. In their confirmation classes, Stacey would often give in-depth answers that nobody else in her class could come up with. Second only to her was Rob. While both of them were intrigued by New Testament history, they both particularly took interest in historical events dated to the time of Solomon. Rob would eventually move to South Haven and would study arts and journalism, specializing in the field of greatest interest to him and Stacey. Meanwhile, Stacey decided to pursue a business degree with secondary interest in archeology and natural history. Her uncle, George Mirafuentes, particularly pushed her in that direction. After deciding at the end of high school that they never wanted to be apart for long, Rob and Stacey entered a romantic relationship. They made it their goal to visit each other as often as their schedules would allow. Of specific interest to Stacey, Rob, and George was the legend of the Bokomar - and the mythical Transmogrins that they guarded. It was believed several Canaanite tribes attacked the Bokomar one day, and that all of them vanished. Evidence of the Bokomar having existed was all over parts of Ethiopia and South Africa, with the former believed to have been their original kingdom shared with ancient Sheba. Engagement It was during the summer preceding Stacey's senior year in college, however, that she and Rob went on a trip to Florida with their families amidst a mix-up sending them on a ferry to the wrong island. They eventually were reunited with their loved ones, but time spent alone together brought with it temptation. Rob proposed to Stacey that same evening. Nervous about the possibilities, the two agreed not to take another, similar risk until after they were able to have their wedding. They tried to keep details of their evening of being lost a secret; but Lyle deduced a month later what was bothering Stacey when he saw the lid of a pregnancy test box in her trash that she failed to throw away successfully with the rest of her trash. Instead of getting angry with her, he offered her life advice and wisdom. Stacey would forever remember that evening. To her relief, she tested negative. Lyle decided not to tell Anna anything, although he did make Rob promise to go through with the wedding plans when the appropriate day came. Losing Lyle It was only a few days after Lyle had learned of Stacey and Rob's indiscretion that Lyle revealed to his family that he was discovered to have developed prostate cancer. He battled the cancer for as long as he could, but Lyle's fight was ultimately in vain. Stacey stood by her father's side as he breathed his last, with the company of Anna and Rob as well as Rob's family. It bothered Stacey greatly that her father would now exist only in memories. Rob, however, vowed to make things right. However, his own parents would die in a car crash two months later. This left him fending for himself in the world, whilst all Stacey had left was her mother, her uncle, and her fiancé. Internship Stacey attended Ferris State for her business degree, though she took as many courses online with Michigan State as she could to get a minor in archeology studies. She was fortunate enough to get an internship at a firm specializing in natural history. Her scholarship that paid most of her education was largely due to an essay she'd written on her extensive knowledge of Ethiopian history; largely due to her uncle's contributions. However, her brief attempt at pitching an article to Bible and Spade magazine about the Bokomar nation proved a failure; especially when legend had it that Tinshpuut the Confident turned himself into a gorilla. She quickly became friends with her boss Fred Regale, who met and subsequently developed a crush on the widowed Anna. One of her goals, along with those of her uncle George, were to start searching for the legendary Transmogrins to learn more about what became of the Bokomar. This led to George eventually finding the remains of a Qilantan temple, which led to him searching for more temples in better condition. He noted several similarities in the temples' structures, particularly their emphasis on a unique symbol. Run-in with the law Patsy Sorvin, Fred Regale's secretary, retired one fateful day. However, she was old and suffering from many memory issues. Fred forgot to change the passcodes to the building, so as to keep Patsy out. During an episode in which Patsy had flashbacks and thought she still worked at Fred's office, she used her passcodes to get in and start a day of work. Yet, she forgot to disable the silent alarm. Patsy then proceeded to head to the bathroom, but had a stroke and passed out. Fred was running late, due to an incident where some bratty kids in his neighborhood had slashed his car tires. Stacey arrived for work a few minutes later, and got settled into her desk before noticing she was the only one who appeared to be there. As she got out of her seat to investigate, an officer tried to sneak up on her in the hallway and apprehend her. The officer, Niel, assumed Stacey was a burglar. Stacey panicked, employing some judo she'd learned years earlier and throwing him. However, she threw him right into a support beam, knocking out a tooth. Realizing too late she had just hurt an officer, Stacey offered to apologize. However, more police arrived with weapons drawn. Stacey surrendered without incident. Patsy was then discovered unconscious in the bathroom, and paramedics arrived on the scene as fast as they could to prevent her from dying. Fred finally arrived at work, in time to see Stacey being arrested. Police and Stacey informed Fred of what was happening, and Fred soon realized that the entire thing was his own fault due to failure to change the passcodes. Even so, the police insisted on taking Stacey. Fred needed Stacey's help to take one of George's flash drives filled with encoded Bokomar writing samples, and translate for him. With his other interns and staff unable to read the Bokomar writings, Fred knew that he would need to pay Stacey's bail as soon as possible. Stacey awoke the next morning in the downtown Lansing City Jail, with Officer Ted Orville informing her that she was on her way to court. Fred and Anna both arrived, informing her that they had alerted Rob to the situation as well. Stacey's court appearance is brief, with her bail set at $500. Fred pays right away, though Stacey is due back in a month and is outfitted with an ankle monitor. She is allowed a change of clothes, and she and Fred rush to the office to start their workday. ''Q-Basic Gorillas'' Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas (webcomic) As her internship period was nearing an end, Stacey had heard word that George had found a Transmogrin. But he was reluctant to tell her which one. She longed to get her hands on it and show it to her boss, suspecting that it could radically alter written history. Little did she know that George found the Omni Transmogrin - most sacred of the missing relics that the Qilantan Gorillas were searching for. Also unknown to him, the Ice Chimps were looking to use the Omni's power for world domination purposes. Finally, George relayed the information about his find in a video that he had shipped to Stacey's home, along with the Omni. He didn't notice that his recording location was bugged; and that Niqmad of the Ice Chimps was listening in on the entire conversation. An intercepted satellite signal tips off the Qilantans as well that Stacey is a person of interest to the Ice Chimps, and may even have the Omni. However, it takes Jaac some time to deduce who Stacey is without the aid of the missing-in-action Col. Flix in the lab to assist in person searches. Once tipped off to who Stacey is and that she is not far from the Topaz Division's underground headquarters, Burrpatch makes it his mission to secure the Omni - and Stacey - before either falls into the wrong hands. However, Niqmad relays the information to Aliyan almost immediately. In addition to alerting Lord Quirini, Aliyan relays orders to Aqhat and Pighat to find Stacey and the Omni - even if they have to use Stacey's loved ones as bait. Aqhat attempts to blackmail Stacey by attacking Rob at his home in South Haven and turning him into a cat with the Felinus Transmogrin. Confused, Stacey doesn't initially believe that what she's hearing on the phone is real. She assumes it is a terrorist ransom for the Omni, which she doesn't have yet. However, her doubts that the terrorist is an Ice Chimp are soon laid to rest when she catches Pighat stalking her. Stacey attempts to escape from Pighat in her car; but her erratic driving results in her being pulled over. The officer, angry because his wife left him, takes out his frustration on Stacey. She attempts to explain the situation, but it makes no sense to him. The officer calls for backup, then tries to arrest Stacey. However, the arrest is interrupted by Pighat tossing a sticky banana bomb on the officer's car. Stacey drops to the ground, while the officer stares in confusion at the banana bomb and is blown to bits along with his car. More officers arrive, and Stacey uses the distraction of officers battling Pighat to secure her escape. She realizes this could make her a fugitive, since she was almost arrested. However, she decides that figuring out why Pighat is after her is more important. Pighat soon wins her fight against the police, and Niqmad redirects her to Stacey's home address. Stacey changes her clothes while sawing off her handcuffs, and watches the video that arrives in her mail with the Omni, explaining both its history and its alleged function. She is then attacked by Pighat and Niqmad; but is rescued by Burrpatch. She meets Captain Reggie Warrin as well, and gets a crash course introduction to the Gorillas and their world. An attempt by Burrpatch and Banana Breath to protect Anna fails; though Banana Breath manages to damage Aqhat's visor. With the Chimps proving too numerous and organized, the Gorillas fall back. Stacey is taken to the Topaz base, and given a crash course in Qilantan cultural studies. She quickly befriends the Gorillas, especially Burrpatch and Akilina. She gives them some of her history and details about her present predicament; and the Gorillas give her their equivalent stories and predicaments. However, her supervising officer is compromised by the Chimps, allowing Niqmad to track her whereabouts. The Qilantans rush to get her to the city so their base isn't discovered after Niqmad activates the alarm. However, it proves to be a trap. Quirini deduces that he needs Stacey for the Omni to work to maximum effect, and sends several Ice Chimps with jet packs to kidnap Stacey and blackmail her into wielding the Omni for them. When she initially refuses, she is tied up to the Omni so as to force her to make it work right. Her uncle is tortured for information and her uncle's sidekick, Tom Torrin, is murdered in cold blood. When the Qilantans stage a fight to reclaim Lansing, the "Battle of Lansing" quickly escalates. Stacey finds herself a helpless damsel at first. However, Col. Flix arrives with reinforcements from the Amethyst Division to turn the tide of war. Stacey uses Flix's battling with Quirini as a distraction to free herself just enough to gain full control of the Omni. She then distracts Quirini long enough for Flix to fire an experimental new type of banana bomb. The bomb kills Quirini and destroys most of the building that Quirini is standing on. Stacey then detonates the Omni Transmogrin to turn the residents of Lansing human again - after the Ice Chimps had turned many of them into cats. The Omni's destruction also results in Rob and Anna being made human again. The blast takes a lot of Stacey's energy away, causing her to pass out. She awakes the next day surrounded by her mother, fiancé, and her new Qilantan friends. The Qilantans promise to stay in touch, although their lives are made more complicated due to the government now having full awareness of their existence. Burrpatch in particular promises to keep in touch with Stacey; and Screechie promises her a special vehicle in case of really bad times when she needs to get her family out of a dangerous spot. Rob befriends Flix at some point, further cementing the alliance between the fledgling Calisome family and Topaz Division. However, the Qilantans fall back and fade from view a short time later, ensuring that Stacey and Rob and lead mostly-normal lives. Incarceration Per terms of the peace treaty and alliance that was reluctantly formed between Qilantia and the US government, Topaz Division had to share at least some of its resources with the US military. In exchange, the National Guard would be trained to work alongside Topaz Division to eliminate Ice Chimp threats wherever they popped up. This deal ensured that most offenses that Topaz could be charged with would be dropped. But the immunity came at a cost: Stacey would have to spend a year and three months at Huron Valley Correctional. One female Qilantan would have to share her sentence with her, and be studied by government scientists. Col. Flix was hesitant to sign that agreement, due to being forced to assign one of his own to a human prison. However, Akilina volunteers to go and be put in charge of protecting Stacey. This convinces Flix to sign the necessary paperwork, sealing the alliance but costing him Akilina in the short run. Rob allows Burrpatch and Banana Breath to spend time with him in the mean time, as he waits patiently for Stacey to be released on supervision so that he can marry her. Fred ensures that Stacey is able to complete her internship program from inside Huron Valley, so she will not be denied her college diploma. Wedding Stacey marries Rob around the time that the events in Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire take place. Burrpatch is able to briefly attend the wedding reception; but is soon called to Mexico to help out with battling the Pyrangutans. Little about Stacey and Rob is known after this, except that Stacey moves to South Haven to live with Rob. It is while she is living in peace with Rob in South Haven, with her mother having also moved in, that Stacey's supervision period finally ends. Childbirth Shortly after the events in Beneath the Golden Dome, Stacey gives birth to a son; whom she names Kenny. She does not appear in this story's depicted events. ''Transition Supervision'' While raising her toddler son Kenny, Stacey is allowed to have Antal as a bodyguard for herself and her family. Her new field officer, Casey Septir, proves to be very abusive toward her and Antal, even going so far as to threaten the Qilantan bodyguard with legal action. One day, the Calisome family home comes under attack. A batrachotoxin dart is launched through the kitchen window at Antal, killing him almost immediately. The Calisomes flee for their basement, where Rob has some of Screechie's old weapons hidden. Stacey attempts to contact Casey to inform him of the situation, but he tells her to stand down. She attempts to call 911, while she and Rob defend themselves and Kenny from wave after wave of Ice Chimps raiding the basement after them. However, the 911 dispatcher hangs up on her. Realizing that she has to violate her restrictions to save her family, Stacey grabs a weapon off a fallen Ice Chimp and uses it on the advancing waves. The couple charge up their steps, taking the fight to the Chimps until the final wave retreats empty-handed. Police surround the house, as Rob makes a dash to hide the Qilantan weapons. Stacey is arrested immediately, with Casey taunting her. However, Stacey confronts him in the interrogation room at the police station over the fact that she and her family were left for dead. Her probation officer is dismissive of her concerns, until she concludes that the Chimps wanted her alive for some other reason. After all, only one batrachotoxin dart was used, on the bodyguard. But if the goal were to capture Stacey, then for what? Without the Omni Transmogrin, petty revenge would be the only motive. However, she was supposed to be on a location undisclosed to the general public, to minimize the chance of any Ice Chimps finding her location. She then alleges that Casey - or someone above him - is secretly working for the Ice Chimps. Unbeknownst to Casey, Stacey activated an emergency button right after Antal was killed. Col. Relish sends Burrpatch to investigate, and Burrpatch arrives with some other Qilantans at the station right as several Ice Chimps raid to apprehend Stacey for themselves. Casey attempts to abduct Stacey on orders from his Ice Chimp masters, but is quickly thwarted by some quick thinking on the part of Banana Breath. Stacey is all the same sentenced by a judge to 90 days in jail, especially as a condition that no charges are filed against Rob for harboring Qilantan weaponry. Col. Flix is allowed to visit Stacey one time, and encourages her not to lose heart. Casey is charged with treason and taken away. Stacey is issued a new officer, one who agrees to keep her family save from the Ice Chimps. ''Obliteration'' Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas: Obliteration Democrat Senator Tom Majane forges an alliance with a Muslim Brotherhood-affiliated cabinet member in the Department of Defense, Ali Milabari, expecting politics as usual. But Milabari soon proves to have his own plans. He hunts down and destroys what's left of the old order of Ice Chimps that the Qilantans had defeated, taking their tech and using his own dark arts to create a knock-off of the Ape Transmogrin from parts stolen and studied from the original. He uses his pseudo-Transmogrin to turn his men into an Islamic variant of the Ice Chimps, with himself as the leader. Milabari uses his connections with Majane to convince the entire Department of Defense and NSA that the Q-Basic Gorillas have become a threat to national security. He cites the events in Vegas brought on by Hibblewinn during the Qilantans' Civil War arc as a justification for the government turning on all of them. But once the Qilantans are being hunted, Queen Mazicha locates a relic that was hidden in Montana centuries ago. She has a majority of Qilantans from around the world go to the hidden location to be made human, thus rendering only Akilina and one other female Qilantan still in Gorilla form. Only men who are unable to have children - or who have chosen not to undergo the procedure - are kept as Gorillas, with the expectation they will either be made human later on or else are willing to die as Gorillas to protect their fellow tribesmen. News that the Qilantans have vanished from most parts of the world, and that most of the Q-temples are no longer being guarded, causes Majane and Milabari to act quickly, ordering black ops to obliterate all signs and traces they can find of Qilantan culture. But that's when Milabari takes things farther than Majane will accept: Milabari calls for assaults on civilians suspected of harboring sympathies for the Gorillas and / or Qilantan culture. Majane's protests are met with swift betrayal and murder. Milabari and his new brand of Ice Chimps then take over the White House forcefully, placing all of America under martial law. One of the first targets of Milabari's campaign is the Calisome family. When Akilina, Burrpatch, and Col. Relish are busy rescuing some Gorillas in Colorado that were trapped in a mine, Banana Breath arrives to help the Calisomes escape from their own house alive. Stacey defends Kenny and Rob from government assassins with the help of some Qilantan tech that was given to her by Screechie. They manage to kill all the assassins and flee, but not before one of them confirms over a cell phone feed that the Calisomes are in fact harboring Qilantan weapons. Stacey and her family are taken to the Qilantan reservation that forms in the wilderness of Montana, and sent to live there until the Gorillas can reclaim America from the Malibarian Ice Chimps. The Calisome family's future weighs in the balance; but they do get to see the now-ailing Flix again. Stacey in particular is happy to see Akilina and Burrpatch once more. Percolation Warriors Stacey's sensitivity to Qilantan artifacts derived from the Abdygalis makes her a perfect candidate to aid the Percolation Warriors when Col. Flix is unable. As such, she is drafted to them - along with most of the Camelry and some of the Sodality and Knights of Cortascius to defend the multiverse. She finds herself having a surprisingly large amount of common ground with Lemon Witch, Xira, Kayla Tarington, and Ciem, in spite not natively having any powers. The three of them are not only able to share stories about the various times they've been locked up; but also about the various enemies they've saved their worlds from. Kayla even comments to her that it may not be by accident that the four girls have had the strange luck that they've had. That their ill fortunes with the law may have been orchestrated specifically to put them in the right frame of mind to come together as a team when the multiverse needed them most. John Domeck comments that this seems logical to him, as many of the men in the Percolation Warriors can relate to having a similar experience themselves. She is assigned to a task force within the Percolation Warriors dubbed the "F Pod," due to it consisting of female prisoners with lengthy rapsheets. Her teammates include Ciem, Hea Pang, Sniperbadger, Lemon Witch, Maddening Rod, Semaphore, Gummibabe, Kayla Tarington, and Xira. Personality Stacey tends to keep a calm, collected, sometimes even sarcastic demeanor; often pretending to be more in control of a situation than she really is. She has a love for anthropology and archeology instilled in her by her uncle, George Mirafuentes. Her religious fervor is largely inspired by Rob Calisome, her boyfriend and eventual husband. When threatened, she will usually try to avoid conflict. But if her loved ones are threatened significantly, she will rise to the occasion and resort to whatever heroics she deems necessary. She becomes more of a warrior later on, as she begins to realize that her past and present associations with the Qilantans will be a permanent mark on her forehead to others - and that she will always need to be ready to defend herself and loved ones accordingly. She was both traumatized and reaffirmed in her ways by the passing of her father, being very touched by his display of courage even while he was dying of cancer. It was the memory of her father that allowed her the courage to survive both Quirini and her stay and Huron Valley, also hardening her into the fighter she needed to be in order to protect her family during the events in Obliteration. Development Character role In 2011, the Dozerfleet founder had a friend named Michelle Mirafuentes (later Michelle Traynor) who was related to his at-the-time romantic interest Wilgrace Rodolfo. In 2012, when Q-Basic Gorillas: The Webcomic was first being envisioned as an actual project, it was decided that the female human protagonist should have an exotic name. Stacey was therefore named after Michelle. Her family and their Filipino-American roots were only the beginning of her character development. Since the comic was envisioned as being a cross between Rise of the Planet of the Apes and Transformers, it was viewed as fitting to give her a role in the story that would be similar - if not partially subversive of - the male protagonists in those films. The rule of thumb was to have her be a somewhat original character in personality, whilst also making her appearance after that of Megan Fox as Mikaela in the Transformers film series; but her role in the story be based on on Shia LeBouf as Sam from that same movie - all the way down to the Omni Transmogrin's plot relevance being similar to that of the Cube. In essence, the male hero's journey arc with a female protagonist. Visual model Stacey's design went through several renditions. Her initial look in Sims 2 and Sims 3 envisioned her in a business-casual outfit with a skirt and pantyhose. As time went by, she was rewritten with a more summer-worthy business outfit for her internship and a more-revealing casual outfit for when she is not on her work hours. When working, her hair is typically restrained with a headband. Her hair can get wilder when she is not treating it or wearing her headband, as depicted in some of her later Sims 3 art. Her younger self experimented with even wilder hairstyles, especially her teen self during her first pregnancy scare. Her overall character design has changed little since 2012, although her Sims 4 renders show her Filipino heritage in her eyes more prominently than her renders in other games do. Her Obliteration timeline model is intended to show her as slightly less physically fit and with longer hair that is not as restrained, meaning she has grown comfortable with her hair's unruliness to a greater degree and is no longer concerned with looking professional. This illustrates her acceptance of her stay-at-home maternity status. In September of 2017, S05crew of DeviantArt as selected to be the photographic face of Stacey on this database. See also * Burrpatch * Lyle Mirafuentes * Anna Mirafuentes * George Mirafuentes * ''Q-Basic Gorillas'' (webcomic) * Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire * Q-Basic Gorillas: Obliteration * Rob Calisome * Col. Flix * Lord Quirini * Pighat External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/37520951 Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic film pitch concept art album] at DeviantArt * Human allies of Topaz for The Sims 3 at DzMD Category: Q-Basic Gorillas characters Category: Orangutans of Fire characters Category: Obliteration characters Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Team F-Pod